Moment de tendresse
by Silla Axansebee
Summary: Sean vient sonner chez son ami Christian. Il s'est disputé avec Julia.Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic...


Christian s'installa confortablement dans son sofa, près à passer une soirée, seul, pour une fois. Passé une de ces soirées dont tout le monde parlait et dont il ne connaissait rien. Pas de jolie nana ce soir, pas de baise. Rien que lui, sa télé et son verre de cognac. Oui, c'était bien ça, il allait regarder une de ces émissions cucu la praline, dont tout le monde raffole. Peut-être est-il le seul à trouver ça ridicule, après tout ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait pas mal. Il pourrait laisser vagabonder son esprit, sans prêter grande attention à ce que le présentateur dirait. Il alluma sa télé. Il cherchait une chaîne à peu près potable, quand on sonna au haut parleur. Il se leva en grommelant. Pour une fois qu'il voulait passer une soirée peinarde, voilà que quelqu'un trouvait le moment de venir le déranger.

Oui ?

C'est Sean. Ouvre moi sil te plaît.

Sean ? Mais que faisait-il ici à une heure pareille ? Peut-être c'était-il disputé avec sa femme. Christian et Sean se connaissent depuis leur tendre enfance. Ils ont fait leurs études ensemble, leur première beuverie ensemble, leur première fois, le même jour pas ensemble. Et puis Sean s'est marié et Christian non plus. Lui, il est plutôt du genre, chaud lapin comme il aime se qualifier. Sean, frappe et Christian, lui ouvre de suite. Il a une de ces têtes qu'on n'aimerait pas revoir de si tôt, quand c'est son meilleur ami qui l'a porte. Sean lui lance un regard de désespoir et va s'asseoir sur le sofa de son ami. Christian, qui n'est pas du genre à attendre qu'on lâche le morceau dit :

C'est à cause de Julia ?

Sean soupira.

Qui d'autre ?

Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Bien entendu.

Je t'ai déjà dit que le mariage ce n'était pas pour toi. Tu devrais faire comme moi. Rester libre de tes mouvements.

Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Toi, tu préfère aller baiser à tout va, et bien soit ! Ce n'est pas mon cas, et ce soir le problème ne vient pas de moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sean détourna le regard. Christian ne supportait pas ça. Qu'on détourne le regard devant lui oui, mais que ce soit mon meilleur ami qui le fasse, non. Il s'assit tout près de lui et lui pris le menton, il l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de Sean étaient embués de larmes.

Elle m'a trahis, parvint-il à articuler.

Christian avala sa salive et pris Sean dans ses bras. Sean pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son ami se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment sa Julia. Pour être aussi blessé. Christian se surprit à se demander si Sean pleurerait autant si c'était lui qui l'avait trahis. Quand Sean se calma enfin, il s'était endormi dans les bras de Christian. Déchiré. Sean était totalement déchiré et Christian aussi, de le voir dans cette état. Christian le souleva doucement à l'amena sur son lit. Il défit sa chemise, lui enleva et posa le drap noir sur le torse de son ami. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les abdos presque parfait de Sean, et s'il n'était pas Christian, il aurait rougis. Ce qu'il fit intérieurement. Car Christian ne rougissait pas, c'était lui qui faisait rougir les autres.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa, il n'avait pas sommeil. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il repensa à son entrevue avec sa psy, que Sean lui avait conseillé d'aller voir. Quel abruti, il avait été d'accepter. Celle-ci lui avait demander, si son trop plein de sexe avec les femmes ne venait pas du fait qu'il était amoureux de son coéquipier. Autrement dit Sean. Il avait éclaté de rire, puis se l'était envoyé par derrière.

Non, finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter, parce que ça avait été un bon coup. Un bruit sourd dans son dos, le fit sursauter. Sean était-il tombé du lit ? Maladroit, comme il était c'était fort probable. Christian resta assis et quelques secondes après, émergeait de la chambre un Sean, torse nue, les cheveux en bataille, et un regard éteint. Christian senti son cœur se serrer à la vue de son ami, si mal en point moralement. Sean était capable de supporter toutes les douleurs physiques du monde. A l'école, il se battait souvent. Pour Christian, pour le protéger. Mais maintenant, c'était Christian qui devait se battre pour Sean, pour le protéger. Julia l'avait trahis, mais, que pouvait-il faire ? Sean ne pardonnerait pas. En aucuns cas. Alors, tout les deux, le couple promus à un avenir heureux, aller divorcer ? Voilà ce qui attendait Sean et Julia ? Pendent qu'il pensait, tout bas, il ne vit pas Sean s'asseoir près de lui. Il sentit sa présence. Comme un changement dans l'air, dans son cœur. Si Christian aussi s'y mettait ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda Sean en biais et lui donna son verre de cognac à peine entamé. Sean le vida d'un traie.

Sans échanger un seul mot, car les mots étaient dérisoires dans ces circonstances, Christian s'allongea dans son lit. Bientôt suivis d'un Sean qui posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Christian. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, sans que son ami s'en aperçoive. En revanche, Sean écoutait les battements de cœur de Christian et bizarrement ceux-ci c'étaient accélérés. Qu'est-ce qui mettait Christian dans un tel état d'excitation ? Il murmura doucement :

- Christian ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de poser cette question ?

- Si, mais, tes battements de cœur, vont tellement vite. Tu es sur que ça va ?

Christian blêmit. Dans la pénombre ambiante, Sean ne put le voir. Alors son malaise ce faisait ressentir au plus profond de son être ? Il s'obligea à respirer calmement, et avec tendresse, il prit entre ses doigts, une mèche de cheveux de Sean. Il joua avec sans dire un mot. Longtemps, il caressa le cuire chevelu de son ami. Sean retenait sa respiration, sous cette tendresse incongrue et inattendue. Soudain, sans crier gare, Christian, le prit et le serra fort contre lui. Sean, ne bougeât pas d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Christian de montrer autant de tendresse en si peu de temps. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et s'apprêta à sortir du lit, quand Christian enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Sean sentit un picotement familier au creux de son entre jambe. Il ne bandait pas pour son meilleur ami quand même !

Ne pars pas. Sil te plait.

Sean ne dit rien, et se rallongea près de Christian. Aucun des deux ne faisait un geste. Christian ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste totalement dénué de sens. Sean, réfléchissait, à ce qui allait se passer si la chaleur plus bas ne se calmait pas.

Puis, Sean prit une décision. Il n'était pas gay. Alors, il ne ferait rien. Il était juste allongé dans un lit, à côté de mon meilleur ami avec la queue bandante. Juste ça. Seulement ça. Il n'était pas gay.

Christian de son côté ne tergiversait pas sur le fait d'être gay ou pas. Il avait très envie de prendre Sean dans ses bras et il se dit qu'il réfléchirait plus tard à ce que tout cela voulait dire. Alors, il se tourna vers Sean, et l'attira tout contre lui. La tête de Sean calé au creux de son cou, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il lui murmura tout bas : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là, tout ira bien et je te protègerais. » Sean, s'endormit. Bientôt suivis de Christian.


End file.
